Typically, when a construction such as a floor or deck is to be built over a concrete foundation or on upstanding posts, normally, a concrete pad is poured into which is fitted a metal post stirrup bracket.
Conventional post stirrup brackets include an elongate upstand with a U-shaped receiving channel at an upper end and a substantially planar foot at a lower end. The foot and a portion of the elongate upstand are located in the fresh concrete and the stirrup bracket is maintained in position while concrete goes off. This fixes the stirrup bracket in position and into which a post or joist can be laid for supporting the remainder of the floor or deck.
Due to the nature of this post stirrup bracket, it is important that the correct height and/or level in relation to the finished concrete is maintained while the concrete goes off otherwise the post or joist will be in the wrong position or have the wrong orientation.
It would therefore be of use to the art if an adjustable stirrup bracket or joist hanger were provided allowing adjustment of the joist or post to ensure the correct level and/or orientation of the joist or post.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.